pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style)
Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Grumpy Bear My Bad *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Jill Anderson Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Bill Anderson Giggles yourekrakenmeup-1-.png|Giggles as Jill's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Patty the Squirrel.png|Patty the Squirrel as Jill's Disgust Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love-1-.jpg|Cuddles as Bill's Joy Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Bill's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Bill's Fear Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Dream Director Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Jangles the Clown (Human) Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Jangles' Disgust Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Jordan The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Jordan's Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Toothy-1-.png|Toothy as Jordan's Fear Princess Silia Spacebot.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Fear Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher's Joy Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon Backup Incredible Illumination Reserved Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Alyson court/mel blanc for beetlejuice/looney tunes and baziilion others Category:Legendary for